Ways of an Uchiha
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: Sasuke life is far from easy, living with an overprotective father and an unstable brother is hard at the worst of times. But what if he stumbles on a secret that could tear everything apart? Madara/Sasuke father-son story. Warnings inside


**Okay this is my first Madara/Sasuke father and son type story. It's something new I wanted to work on for a while and it will be a chance from my usual NaruSasu stories but who knows maybe they will become a pairing not sure yet. I thought I would make Obito Madara's son as well.**

**Warnings: Abuse and language.**

A young boy with spiked up midnight hair, no older than twelve ran through the crowded streets of New York. There was blood on his clothes and bruises on his face and body. Tears could be seen pouring down his cheeks as he bumped into numerous people as he tried to reach his destination, trying to ignore the protests from the people he knocked to the side by accident. The only thing this boy could think of was to keep running, to not stop, otherwise he would be caught.

The boy's feet were aching from the hours of running he had been doing, his weak body was ready to collapse on the concrete ground underneath his feet. But the lone thought of being caught prevented him from doing so as he urged his sore and aching body to move that much faster.

He picked up the speed as the thought of going back to the place he came from terrified him to no end because he knew one day he was going to die. That is what he believed anyway and that was why he couldn't stop running.

His destination was finally there in his sight; just a few meters away…the ticket to his freedom was just there in front of his eyes. He was finally going to be out of New York away from the horrors of his life.

He had finally made it to the train station. Smiling with joy he ran towards the entrance only to bump into something hard causing him to stumble backwards before landing on the floor in a heap. Slowly he glanced up to see who he had accidentally bumped into but his eyes went wide with shock and horror when he saw who it was.

A tall man stood in front of him, at least six foot four inches in height. He had a rather muscular build and short spiked up hair which was pure black. But the most distinctive thing that should out was the scarring on the right side of his face, it swirled around like some pattern he never seen before.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The man said in an eerie tone, a smirk playing across his lips as he glanced down at the boy shivering on the ground. This alone made him feel powerful. He loved to see people shaking at his feet.

The boy himself was sat there frozen, unable to move or speak as he stared into the man's cold black eyes. He wanted to turn his head away or better yet get up and run but his body wouldn't let them.

"O-Obito…" The boy whispered in a fearful tone as he finally found the courage to speak, slowly getting to his feet, not taking his eyes off the man.

Obito chuckled before taking a step forward causing the young raven to take one back, not wanting to be anywhere near this man.

"Father has been frantic with worry Sasuke. How could you run away like that? What were you thinking?" Obito questioned the poor boy endlessly as a smirk grew on his very lips as he continued to approach his baby brother.

Sasuke shakily once again took one back, trying to keep as much distance between him and his older, sadistic brother.

There was this animalistic glint in the elder's eyes which made the younger gulp and glance towards the train, watching as passengers stepped off and onto the platform, while the ones on the platform began getting on. He wondered if he could make his escape, it was only a few short steps away.

Unfortunately for him Obito seemed to sense his intentions and darted out his arm to grab Sasuke and yank him back causing the boy to let out a quiet yelp, a few people stopped and stared but Obito ignored them as he turned his brother to face him.

That was when Sasuke saw it again the sadistic glee on the other's face. The raven knew what an evil bastard his brother was and also what a total psychopath he was. He couldn't help but remember the puppy he had brought home a year ago and how his older brother tortured and killed it while he made him watch.

Sasuke shivered at the thought as more panic began to settle in. he desperately looked around and decided if he wanted to get out of there alive he needed help, so without hesitation he began opening his mouth, to call someone over.

That was when he felt something cold pressed up against his stomach and in fear the small raven glanced down and saw Obito was a 45 in his hand, aimed right at side.

Don't even think about it!" Obito hissed into his younger brother's ear as he stabbed the gun harshly into the boy's side as he shoved him forward a bit. "I'm taking you back to father. Now you are going to remain silent and you are going to walk to the car without any hassles or without running away. It's no use trying to escape anyway, we will find you. So it's in your best interest to be good little boy and come back with me now."

Sasuke froze instantly as his father was mentioned, his fear doubling. He didn't want to go back but before he could even try and do something he was shoved forward and made to walk down to the basically abandoned car park, stationed just right next to the station.

Sasuke was shaking the whole way to the car as dread began to settle into his stomach. He couldn't go back…he wouldn't go back.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as they reached the car and with all his strength slammed his elbow into his older brother's midsection, causing the latter to double over.

Sasuke ran knowing this was his only chance of getting away but before he could even make one step, a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling it and sending him spiralling to the ground. He cried out in pain as he landed on his arm.

The raven didn't have time to dwell on the pain in his arm as the next minute he felt a weight on top of his and furious eyes staring into his, making freeze for a second time that day.

"Do you think you're funny do you?" Obito spat as he dealt a powerful blow to the boy's mid-section.

"N-no…"Sasuke moaned as he coughed up some blood from the blow, another blow hit him in the cheek causing his head to swing to the side as his cheek began to throb.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" The older raven shouted as he yet again backhanded his younger brother across the face, causing the younger to whimper and shake his head as tears began to make their way into his eyes.

"No I didn't." Obito growled and stood up before reaching down and grabbing his brother's spiky locks and lifting him up, earning himself a grunt from the boy who tried to struggle out of his grip as strands of his hair began to separate from his scalp causing him tremendous pain. Obito yanked harder on the boy's hair causing the latter to let out a pained scream.

Tears were now rolling down Sasuke's cheeks as the pain in his head became too much. He wanted to yell out to somebody but there was no one around and it would just earn him another beating. All he could do was be pulled by his hair as they once again reached the black car that was parked in the abandoned car park.

"P-please…p-please don't send me back to him…please." Sasuke begged but instantly stopped as his head was slammed harshly into the car, causing blood to run down his forehead and down his face as stars began to dance around his vision.

"Shut the fuck up!" Obito growled as he turned his brother around so he was facing him and bent down so they were eye level before dealing another blow to the boy's cheek causing him to cry out from the pain, tears now streaming down his cheeks as sobs escaped his lips.

Obito then grabbed Sasuke's chin in a bruising grip. "Now you listen to me you pathetic little boy. You will not talk unless I say you can, you will do everything I tell you to do without any hassles otherwise what father does will be a walk in the park to what I do. Is that clear?"

Sasuke quickly nodded at this knowing his older brother was way more insane and dangerous than their father was. He knew that first hand. Obito smirked at the reaction and let go of his brother's hair and turned him around and shoved him towards the car.

"Now get in the car!" The older of the two ordered and the younger instantly complied and climbed into the back seat. Obito came and did the boy's seatbelt up and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"We don't want you trying to escape do we?" He smirked and snapped the hand cuffs around his brother's wrists and then pulled out another pair and linked them to the first before hooking from to the inside handle of the car door, ensuring Sasuke couldn't escape as they made their way back to the house.

Sasuke became even more fearful as he watched Obito get in the driver's seat before starting up the engine.

Sasuke knew there was no escaping and all he could do was pray that his father wouldn't punish him too badly for running away. But he knew that when he got home the nightmare would begin all over again and he also knew that this time there was no escape.

Xxxx

Sasuke couldn't help but pull on the handcuffs restraining his wrists when they reached the house, the house that held so many demons and nightmares for him. He didn't want to go in, he wanted to escape but the binds holding his wrists were preventing him from doing so plus his older brother would catch him in an instant if he could run, all Sasuke could do was sit there and wait for his fate to come.

The car suddenly stopped and the car door slammed open making the young Uchiha glance up. "Well it looks like we're here." Obito smirked as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the handcuffs from around Sasuke's wrists before grabbing him up the hair and yanked him out of the expensive looking car.

Sasuke heart seemed to freeze right then and there, his breath coming out laboured as he was dragged towards the house. At that moment he did something that he knew would get him in even more trouble but he didn't care he was not going back, with one powerful swing he punched Obito hard in the face, catching his nose before yanking his body away.

He began to run but he only got so far when a hand shot out and caught his arm, at first he thought it was Obito but when he glanced behind him he saw the older raven on the ground, clutching his nose.

'That could only mean one thing…' The boy thought as he slowly turned around and came face to face with the one person he was trying to escape from…his father.

"You've been a bad boy haven't you Sasuke?" The man said as he swept his long hair behind his shoulder as he glared down at his youngest son, his grip on the boy's arm tightening to a dangerous level.

Sasuke knew the man was angry…no that was an understatement he was furious. The boy let out a yelp as he was backhanded harsh across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What have I told you about trying to run away from me?" He yelled as he kicked his son in side causing at least two ribs to crack under the pressure and making the boy cry out in pain as tears dripped down his cheeks.

The man then reached down and grabbed his son's soft locks of hair and yanked him to his feet before shoving him towards the house. "You will be punished severely for your disobedience and trying to run away from me. After I'm through with you, you'll wish you never cross me. Now move!" He ordered the already shaking boy who instantly complied and the two headed into the house but not before the older paused and glanced at his oldest son.

"Obito get up!" He commanded in a harsh tone before heading into the house. Obito frowned and wiped the blood from his nose and stood up, glaring at the direction his father and brother disappeared from, anger filled every fibre of his being.

Madara dragged Sasuke into the house by his wrists before throwing him on the couch in the living room before going over and pinning his son's body down by the shoulders before delivering a powerful punch to the face making the boy cry out in agony and clutch his left cheek which was throbbing painfully and beginning to bruise.

"What the fuck have I told you about trying to leave me?" Madara roared as punched his son in the stomach making him double over in pain as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"P-please…" He managed to get out as he now clutched his aching stomach as he slowly looked up at his enrage father. Sasuke couldn't help but cringe at what he saw; his father's eyes were full of rage like he had never seen before. This made the boy gulp and turn away but his hair was grabbed harshly and his head turned back so he was looking once again at those unforgiving eyes.

At that very moment he felt his head snap to the side and the throbbing of his left cheek become much worse as Madara dealt him another blow across his left cheek.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic begging." Madara yelled as he gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt and shook him frantically. "I want to know why you would try to run away. Do you have any idea what kind of dangers are out there?"

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke sobbed as tears now crusaded down his cheeks, falling onto the expensive leather couch. Everything seemed to hurt, his body and his heart. He couldn't understand why his father was like this. There were times when the man was loving and caring but then there were times when it seemed like his dad would go crazy over the simplest things.

It had always been that way since he could remember just like he could always remember it being just him and his father. His older brother Obito comes around often but the two hardly conversed and in Sasuke's opinion he liked to keep it that way. There was something about the man that didn't sit right with him.

Madara never talked about his mother Mikoto Uchiha, so Sasuke knew nothing about her but he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she was alive or dead and if either were the case, then why did she leave him? Didn't she love him enough to stay? Or if it was the latter how did she die?

All these questions were floating around in the little boy's head. He wanted to know about his mother but every time the subject came up his father would just change the subject completely.

But there was another feeling that he couldn't describe, like someone was missing from his life, someone who would have been very close to him but he never had the chance to meet. This feeling had always been with him even when he was little and it kept getting stronger and stronger.

Sasuke didn't have time to dwell on it as he was struck violently across the face, vanishing any thoughts he might have had as his right check began to bruise and throb from the impact.

"Listen to me when I'm fucking talking to you?" Madara roared, sending saliva onto the twelve year old boy's face making him cringe. The boy was scared no he was so terrified he was shaking really badly. He knew what was coming and that was the belt.

"P-please daddy…p-please…I-I d-don't want t-to b-be beaten…please. I'll be g-good…p-please." The young raven begged as sobs escaped his lips as he bowed his head slightly, his bangs falling over his dark orbs as tears continued to fall from them.

Madara just scoffed at this and narrowed his eyes even more at the shivering boy. "Do you think I enjoy punishing you? Do you?" He hissed as he once again grabbed the boy by the collar, bringing him closer to his face. All Sasuke could do was shake his head, not knowing what else to do.

Another punch struck him across the face and a low growl soon followed. "I asked you a question Sasuke, so I expect an actually answer…now I'll ask again. Do you think I enjoy punishing you?"

Sasuke bit his lip at that question not knowing how he was supposed to answer. A part of him knew his father hated punishing him but he also knew how sadistic the man could be. Madara was one of the evilest people he knew but never towards him sure he got punished sometimes brutally but he knew his father loved him all the same. But others…others were not so lucky, not even his older brother Obito.

"N-n I don't." Sasuke finally answered knowing it was the truth but then… "Why?" The question just slipped out of his mouth causing Madara to loosen his grip on his son's shirt as he was shocked by the question. It took a moment or two for the elder Uchiha to regain his composure.

"Why?" Madara repeated his son's question with a raised eyebrow as he gazed down at his boy's tear-stained eyes.

"Y-yes why? W-why do you hurt me if you don't want to?" Sasuke asked his voice shaking slightly as he gazed into his father's eyes, eyes that were so much like his own. He was shaking slightly not knowing if he might have over stepped the mark with his question. He knew his dad hated him speaking out of turn and he really hoped he didn't. Luckily for Sasuke it didn't but the answer he was about to receive just brought more questions than answers.

"Because it's the only way to keep you safe." With that he dealt a blow to the boy's midsection both stunning and winding him. "But you keep putting yourself in danger by disobeying me. I'm just trying to look out for you but…you…you just go and do stupid things like running away."

Madara couldn't stop his anger from rising again as he reached for his belt, getting ready to take it off and whip his son with it.

Sasuke noticed this and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for his main punishment to begin. He knew now that he should have just answered with a simple yes or no but no he had to question his father and now he had made the man even angrier than he was before.

Madara slipped off his belt and gazed at his youngest son as he wrapped one end of the belt around the calm of his hands. "This will hopefully teach you to never run away again." He said and raised the belt.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and waited for the first blow but at that moment a ringing sound resounded around the room, causing both Uchiha's to glance at the home phone sitting in the cradle.

Madara growled as he lowered his hand before storming over to the phone, snatching it from the cradle before pressing the green button.

"Yes what is it?" He demanded in a furious tone, letting whoever it was known this wasn't a good time.

A chuckle followed this causing Madara to frown as he clocked on to who it was. "Deidara, why are you calling?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"I see you're as cheerful as ever." Deidara retorted over the phone causing the long haired Uchiha to roll his eyes before a growl once again escaped his lips.

"Deidara I'm not in the mood!" He yelled into the receiver, rubbing his temples as he continued. "So tell me what you need to tell me now otherwise I'll come over there and skin you alive and that's a promise."

Madara did mean what he said and he knew Deidara knew what he meant as the latter let out a gulp and instantly began telling him what he needed to know.

"It's about Orochimaru." Deidara stared, evident disgust lacing his voice as a more serious tone replaced his playful one.

Madara tensed up at the name, his eyes flashing red and his fist not clutching the phone balling into a fist. "What about him?" He forced out through gritted teeth.

"He's back!" Deidara replied. Silence followed as Madara tried to swallow the news. He had been waiting a long before Orochimaru showed his face again which meant he waited a long time for his revenge.

"Madara?" Deidara asked in a slightly concern tone, getting nervous from the silence from the other end.

"Call everyone and tell them to get to the base pronto. We need to deal with this immediately." Madara ordered before hanging up the phone and slamming it into the charger. He knew Deidara would do as he said without question.

Madara then turned to Sasuke who had been silent throughout the phone call, hoping to be forgotten about. "It seems this is your lucky day boy. I have to go out but we will finish this later." He promised before strolling out the living room bumping into his eldest son on the way.

"Father?" Obito said in a concern tone as he noticed his dad's angry and nervous expression. Madara just ignored his oldest son as he grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door.

**Okay new story…the ages of everyone will be a little different from the show. Itachi will be ten years older than Sasuke and you will see him in the next chapter **** I hope you enjoy and please leave a review but no flaming.**

**Once again check my profile for any updates. There may be a few more new stories being started, also the ones who like my other stories like Abused love and what lies within you will finally get an explanation why I have been away again since November.**

**Please review and please don't flame…any ideas are more than welcome XD **


End file.
